Coffee Is Now My Favourite Thing
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: A one shot for my favourite couple, Fabina. What happen's when Fabian and Nina reunite in a coffee shop in L.A? This is my entry for NicholeDWalker1's contest. Summary sucks, I know. Story might be a bit better, read and find out for your self.


**Heya guys, this is my entry for NicholeDWalker1's contest. It is of course about my favourite couple, Fabina. I hope that I at least don't come bottom, :D. This is also for my request a Fabina one shot thing. This is fanficsrule2019 idea- Can ****you do one about Fabian going to America for his job (anything) after college and seeing Nina again at a local LA coffee shop? (: Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my O.C.**

Fabian's pov  
If I don't get coffee in the next few minutes, I'm going to collapse on the concrete path. Five hours ago, I landed in LA because I got transferred to the Los Angeles Police Department. I was pretty tired. I spent an hour getting through security and getting to my new apartment. Another hour was wasted going through the last minute forums for my new apartment. An hour of un-packing my things then a quick two hour nap took up the rest of the time. I was still tired. I was just walking now, searching for a decent cafe. After what seems like three hours, I came across a little coffee shop called Sarah's Coffee Corner. It wasn't too busy so I decided to go there. I ordered a coffee then sit down at a table. I got out my phone and texted my little sister.  
To Frobisher  
From Fabian  
Hi, just thought you would like to know I'm in America. Lot's of picture's will be sent your way, be prepared to be jealous :p x  
I put my phone in my pocket and looked at the people around me, it was pretty early so there was a lot of tired people around. That's when a girl sitting by herself caught my eye. She had curly moose coloured hair which looked beautiful on her. Ok, I have to admit, I hang around my sister way too much. She was oddly familiar but I just couldn't figure out how I knew her. She got up and walked towards the queue. I followed her and stood behind her. I still had no idea how I recognised her, maybe she was one of my new worker's but I hadn't met them yet. I sat thinking to myself when she turned around. She was looking out of the window but I could see her face. I knew who she was. The girl I was still madly in love with.  
"Nina?"  
She turned to face me, her hair following her. Her face lit up as I squeezed her in the tightest hug. She smiled as I let her go. She ordered what she wanted and we sat down at a table  
"Fabian, what you doing here?"  
"I officially work here from today"  
"I thought I would never see you again"  
"Me too"  
We kept on smiling at each other until I had the courage to say something.  
"I never really did move on, I dated Mara for a few months but I've always still been in love with you"  
"I never moved on either, I just couldn't because I'm still in love with you"  
I stood up and pulled Nina off her seat. She looked really confused. She was about to say something but I stopped her by kissing her. To my surprise, she kissed back. All of the sparks I hadn't felt for ages came back and I felt whole again. An audience was clapping and saying 'Aww' in my head. We broke apart, needing air. We smiled at each other again as I took Nina's hand and walked her out of the café.  
"Where we going?"  
"My apartment, I need help unpacking"  
"Yes, because that's so romantic"  
"It doesn't have to be amazing as long as your with me, I don't care where I am or what we are doing"  
"Aww, I love you so much"  
"And I love you even more"  
"So, I guess we are 'Fabina' again"  
"I guess we are"  
We kissed again, not caring about the million's of people walking past us thinking we are crazy. I felt a vibrate against my leg and broke the kiss. I took out my phone and looked at who had just sent me a text.  
"Stupid sister"  
"What?"  
"My sister choose this moment to text me, 'Lol'"  
"I didn't know you had a sister"  
"I didn't want anyone in Anubis to know about it, they would starting saying stuff and guessing stuff that isn't true, especially you!"  
"I would never do that!"  
"Her name is Frobisher"  
"Ok, I know where you are coming at now"  
"As my great sister once said, Lol"  
Nina shook her head and kissed me once more as the taxi rolled up. We both got in and Nina lay on me the whole journey there but I didn't care. I was so happy that she was mine again, nothing was going to split us up this time. Later that night, we did something amazing. Let's just say, we both lost something that night. Like I said before, so glad we were 'Fabina again'. A year later, I proposed in the exact coffee shop where we reunited, she said yes. We got married on a small private beach in the summer and everyone from Anubis attended. A month after the wedding, we all found out that Nina was pregnant. With my baby, of course. Shortly after that, I bought mine and Nina's first house together, no more apartment for us. That all happened two and a half year's ago. Looking back at that moment in time,as I cradled my one year old son in my arms, I realised one thing, I was glad that I had decided to start drinking coffee that morning.

**Ok, I know it was short but I'm completely out of idea's and I just want to get this uploaded before the contest deadline. My other one shots should be longer because I will hopefully have better idea's for it. Bye, Frobisher Rutter x**


End file.
